


I Need to Sleep!

by LesboDyke



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is grumpy, F/F, Fluff, Very short Drabble, Yang talks in her sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: Yang talks in her sleep. Blake is a light sleeper, and it's making it very difficult for her to get any rest at all.





	I Need to Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write SOMETHING for this fandom. I'm sure more, longer things will come.

Blake was a light sleeper. It was a habit she’d picked up during her time with the White Fang and in the past it had served her well. However, while sharing a bed with Yang, it was more of a curse than a blessing.

“This blanket is mine!” Yang declared, trying to roll away from Blake and take all of the blankets with her. Blake sighed, and gripped the blankets to stop her from stealing them.

“Mmhmm, and mine too, we’re sharing Yang.” The words were slightly pointless, since Yang was still fast asleep, but Blake spoke them anyway. She rolled with Yang, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her stomach softly. Blake had asked Ruby the best ways to make Yang quiet, and apparently tummy rubs were a good start.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Blake began to drift back to sleep. But it didn’t last, and pretty quickly Yang was mumbling again.

“Watch out for the frogs, they’re on motorbikes…” Blake bit back a groan, her head thunking lightly against the back of Yang’s neck. It would have been funny if Blake wasn’t so exhausted. It had been bad enough when Yang was sleeping above her and mumbling, but now they were bed sharing it was almost unbearable.

“Yang… Yang c’mon…” Blake bumped her, prodding and poking until Yang snorted, rolling over and frowning.

“Whas’matter? Attack?” Yang questioned, her eyes blurry. Blake sighed, resting their foreheads together.

“No attack. You were talking again… I’m really tired, I know you need to sleep but can you stay awake for a while, so I can sleep?” Blake felt bad for asking, sleep was important for both of them, but only one of them was getting it and it was starting to affect schoolwork.

“Hnng… sorry… go sleep babe, I’ll stay awake.” Yang sat up slowly, rubbing at her eyes. The room was dark, and Yang could only just see the outlines of Ruby and Weiss. They were apparently unaffected by her talking.  
Blake shifted around, curling till her head was resting on Yang’s lap. “Night Blake.”

“Night…” Blake muttered with a yawn. Yang kept herself awake by mouthing the lists of move names that Ruby had come up with, and visualising each move. It was working. Her hand was working through Blake’s hair, occasionally brushing against the soft fuzz that covered her second ears.

The room was silent and peaceful for quite a while, until Yang bursting out into loud laughter jolted everyone awake.

“What on earth..!?” Weiss demanded, clearly unhappy about having her sleep interrupted. Blake just whined, curling smaller into Yang’s lap.

“Yang? What happened?” Ruby asked with a frown.

“Blake talks in her sleep too!”


End file.
